Dancing With Shadows
by MugenApprentice
Summary: When i was attacked outside Konoha i resigned myself to the fact i was probably gonna die! Never in a million years did i think that i'd fall in love with Shikamaru Nara! This is basically a story of a Ninja who isn't from any of the major shinobi nations and he falls in love with Shikamaru after he is attacked. It is Yaoi so if you don't like then don't read simple :).


**Hey guys it's Muge here, I've decided to write a new story about a ninja who isn't from Konoha but he unexpectedly ends up being immersed in the village's life after he is left for dead just on the outskirts and ends up falling for a certain Nara aka Shikamaru ;), I haven't given up on Legendary Lovers it's just ideas for this kind of story have been floating around for ages now and I at least wanna put one chapter out there and see what you think, depending on the reaction (if it's bad or not so good) I may end up redesigning it into a ShikaxKiba fanfic but we'll see how things go, anyway please review and let me know what you think your opinions would honestly be very valued Muge **

Chapter 1: Far From home

I awake to find myself feeling extremely groggy and in a hospital room with a green curtain surrounding the bed, man how did I get here I wasn't even expecting to be alive after I was attacked, speaking of which when was that? It feels like only a couple of hours but I honestly can't remember, some funny looking shinobi in long black cloaks with red clouds on attacked me telling me I didn't belong in Konoha! Idiots! I was only here on business.

A thought suddenly occurs to me am I still even in Konoha? I could have been captured by the maniacs! I look at the wounds on my chest and arms, seems like someone went to the trouble of bandaging them.

All of a sudden the outline of two women appear in front of the curtain, they appear to be talking in a hushed voice and I can't really make out what they're saying.

I go to move out of the bed but I find myself quickly staying still again, crippled with excruciating pain, my lungs feel like there on fire "Ouch!" I cry out in pain allowing a sharp intake of breath which clearly gains the attention of one of the women outside as one immediately stops talking and quickly rushes in.

The woman who walks in or girl seems more accurate looks only to be young, a teenager possibly? Possibly a few years younger than myself? She has white blonde coloured hair pulled back into a very long ponytail and aquamarine coloured eyes, she appears to be wearing what looks like a purple kind of crop top and matching skirt.

Obviously hearing me in pain before her eyes quickly dart all over my body at my wounds, she then checks my heart rate and blood pressure before checking if my bandages aren't bloodied.

She finally speaks to me flashing me a warm, friendly smile.

"Hello there my name is Ino Yamanaka!" She smiles, "Now are you in any pain, I heard you cry out before?" she asks with genuine concern and caring in her voice.

"My lungs, I went to move out of the bed to see where I was and it felt like they were on fire!" I say.

She quickly listens to my breathing to ensure my lungs are functioning properly I assume, "Well you're lungs are still in a terrible state, when they were slashed the blade was also coated in a deadly and rare poison, considering the other wounds you sustained you're incredibly lucky to be alive, clearly you're chakra is of a good quality!"

"Chakra?" I ask sounding rather confused, I've never heard of that in my life before.

"Oh I'm sorry the concept of Chakra must be foreign to you!" she smiles apologetically "Wait you would refer to it as more than likely I'm going to guess Ninpo, right?" she asks.

Ninpo now that is something I'm incredibly familiar with, I quickly come to the assumption that the people and Ninja's of Konoha must be taught differently when it comes to Nin jutsu and Ninpo compared to what my clan teaches**.**

My clan? They will be wondering where I am, why I haven't returned back yet, "My clan!" I say "I need to inform them of my current predicament!" I say sounding more than a little worried.

The girl quickly has a look of uneasiness on her face before she speaks again, "You're not from Konoha or any of the four great shinobi countries right? If Kakashi sensei wasn't mistaken you're a ninja descended from the Moncrieffe clan correct?"

I simply nod my head a little surprised that they were quickly able to identify which clan I come from, when it comes to the Hidden Leaf Village I was aware that they had heard about our existence but we thought they knew little more than that.

"You have heard of the Moncrieffe clan?" I ask unable to keep the surprise from my voice.

"Well we know only a little about your clan because they don't live within close proximity of any of the great shinobi nations, however like I say Kakashi Sensei knows a bit more, he claims to have battled a shinobi from you're village after I described your fighting style to him"

"You saw the fight that took place?" I ask feeling even more confused and all of a sudden not too sure of whether I should trust this girl, she could easily be one of the attackers associates, My clan always teaches never to trust anyone, however on the contrary they teach you to trust your instincts and first impressions, from first impressions the girl seems kind, caring, trustworthy and genuine, for now I decide to trust her, she has tended my wounds after all.

"Yes I caught the last few seconds, I was nearby picking flowers, I have to say you're clearly extremely skilled in advanced Nin jutsu, I didn't recognise you're fighting style, I've never seen anyone fight like that before!" She flashes me that warm smile again.

"That's probably because not many forms of Nin jutsu incorporate teleportation in their fighting style so much" I reply deciding to smile back at her and be nice.

"True!" she smiles sweetly "Anyway to answer you're original question, you're clan has been contacted by the Hokage, they're aware of the situation and know you won't be returning home for 3 months at least!"

The smile on my face quickly fades, 3 months, 3 months! And Hokage? What is a Hokage? My worries eventually get the better of me and my eyes start to water.

Seeing me start to cry the girl reaches over to the desk at the side of me and hands me a tissue, "Hey don't cry, Konoha isn't that bad you know!" She smiles at me whilst giving me a gentle squeeze on the shoulder trying to reassure me.

"3 months! Why do I have to stay here for 3 months?" I am not all that keen on spending 3 months away from my clan and what little family I have left in a foreign country, regardless of how nice the people seem to be.

It's at this point the other woman returns and steps to the side of the girl called Ino I think?

The other woman is clearly much older and has medium golden coloured blonde hair pulled back into two small separate pony tails on her back, she appears to be wearing a set of green robes with a short sleeved grey top that shows off her more than ample cleavage and navy blue short trousers.

"My name Is Lady Tsunade!" she says introducing herself before continuing "And I am the Hokage my apprentice Ino mentioned earlier, I know you must seem extremely confused at the minute but please rest and listen, we mean you no harm!"

Seeing as I'm in no fit state to run anyway I guess I have no choice but to listen to what she has to say anyway, she seems trustworthy enough I suppose and she hasn't tried to harm me yet, that's a plus I guess.

"Okay first and foremost the reason why you are staying here for 3 months is because that's how long you'll need before your injuries are fully healed and you're fit enough to attempt to return home!"

"Are my injuries really that bad?" I ask, I feel myself starting to cry again, all I was doing in the Land of Fire was tracking on of our clan's missing Ninja, the Moncrieffe clan is only small and anyone who becomes a runaway shinobi has to be killed for our clan's safety in case they attempted to reveal our location or other valuable information to our enemy clans.

"Unfortunately yes they are!" The older of the two says frowning, "You're very lucky to be alive, anyone who takes on the Akatsuki normally winds up dead unless they're a very skilled Ninja.

"So that's who the people were who attacked me?" I ask feeling slightly dizzy.

"Yes the Akatsuki are a group of what you would call runaway shinobi who don't agree with the ideals and beliefs of their villages and the path of a Ninja in general. You're wounds are extremely severe, your lungs were slashed by a poison coated blade, and your arms are covered in cuts from their Kunai, Now you're arms will recover rather quickly it's your lungs that are going to take time, the poison they used is a particularly nasty one that attacks the trachea and then spreads to your lungs completely, it will take 3 months of antibiotics, limited exercise and most importantly rest before you're back to full strength and able to return home, you should be able to walk albeit limitedly after 2 weeks, Konoha isn't exactly a bad place and I'm trying to make arrangements that you stay in Konoha permanently as one of our shinobi!"

What did she just say what I thought she just said, she's trying to make arrangements for me to join Konoha as a shinobi, serving a country I know nothing about, how dare she!

"If it's all the same why on earth would I want to stay and serve a country I know nothing about!" I snap, who does this almighty Hokage think she is, trying to control where I live, if anything after these blasted 3 months I wish to return home!

"Look I'm doing this out of concern for your own safety, the Moncrieffe's are only a small clan with numbers not exceeding more than 25, you'd be much safer here in Konoha, at the moment you're clan is holding up but they are very close to extinction! On top of that you were technically trespassing in Konoha as you're clan failed to notify us one of its shinobi would be entering our land, which leaves you at our jurisdiction!"

Her voice is firm and serious but behind it I can tell there is genuine concern, genuine caring just like with Ino, whilst I do not want to believe it the Moncrieffe clan is very small and has many enemies, on top of this there is rows within the clan over whether I or my elder half-sister should be the clan's next leader, this is an argument between my grandparents and the family over whether I who was born within a marriage or my elder sister who was born out of wedlock should be the next leader that I chose not to have any part in, I don't care if I'm second in line for the leadership, let my sister have it, I really couldn't care less.

Deciding to be respectful of her, after all I am a foreigner in another country and at their possible punishment here.

"Although I appreciate the concern but honestly you do not need to worry as

The Moncrieffe clan is more than capable of looking after ourselves, we do not need protection!" I say trying to sound as polite and respectful as possible, but what I say is the truth! Although we are small in number we are more than capable of defending ourselves if we need too!

"Well capable or not you are as I said at the jurisdiction of the Hidden Leaf Village and it's council, so I suggest you simply take things as they are, there isn't anything you could do about it anyway, please honestly give Konoha a chance, you may find you like it!" She smiles at me.

"But why do you wish for me to stay?" I ask

Tsunade looks at me for a moment looking unsure of whether she wishes to answer the question before finally, she carefully answers!

"In all honesty as well as you're safety, you also represent the chance to bring fresh blood into the village, to start a new clan within Konoha which we are desperately in need off!"

To bring new blood into the village, ha! I would burst out laughing if it weren't for the immense pain I'd be in, so all they care about is me producing an heir, just like my current clan, unaccepting idiots! "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you!" I begin, authority clear in my voice, "But I'm a gay man so I won't be able to bring _Fresh blood_ into the village as you so put it!" I didn't exactly want to mention I'm homosexual, it's my private business after all but if it gets me free from this place then it will be worth it.

The woman simply smirks at me before replying, a sense of satisfaction coming from her for some strange reason "I knew it!" she exclaimed pumping her fist in the air clearly pleased with herself for some reason "The almighty Hokage's Gaydar is never wrong!" she grins smugly to herself.

The young girl Ino simply blushes, clearly embarrassed at her Mistress's antics before speaking "You'll have to excuse Lady Tsunade!" She smiles apologetically at me "I'm sure what she meant was the fact you're gay isn't a problem when it comes to reproduction, we have jutsu's that allow homosexual couples to fall pregnant and produce children!" She blushes furiously, clearly it's an awkward topic for her.

"So Gay people are accepted here in Konoha?" I ask my eyes the size of saucers after the revelation that they have a way men can fall pregnant! I don't know whether to be over joyed or terrified! Looks my little plan hasn't worked out quite like I was hoping it would!

"Yes of course, there is no discrimination against gay, bisexual or lesbian ninja's in Konoha, why are you're clan not accepting!?" she asks clearly curious.

"No not at all!" Whilst my parents and grandparents claim to be accepting I'm well aware of their opinions on gay people, they're very backwards in their thoughts and opinions and apparently oblivious to the option of surrogacy!

"Well you would be more than accepted here in Konoha! See living here wouldn't be so bad right?" Tsunade smiles again looking rather pleased with herself.

"I suppose not!" I sigh in defeat, I suppose living in Konoha wouldn't be so bad if they are as accepting as they claim, but the idea of being pregnant absolutely terrifies me if I'm honest!

"Anyway I will leave you to rest you clearly need it, Ino will only be down the corridor just shout her if you need anything or feel any discomfort!" Tsunade says before turning to leave followed shortly by Ino who gives me a gentle smile before drawing the curtain and leaving me to sleep.

I suppose I can rest as I let out a yawn, my body clearly needs a sleep anyway, I shut my eyes and allow myself to fall asleep rather quickly.

….

It's been just over a week now since I first woke up, Ino's been checking up on me regularly and I have to say I've grown fond of her for her company if nothing else, she's a genuinely lovely girl if a bit of a gossip. She's told me allsorts about Konoha, including the fact her family owns a flower shop that she sometimes works at.

When she is working there that's when the other girl, Sakura I think she's called? Comes and keeps an eye on me and changes my bandages, she seems nice enough if a little short tempered but I prefer Ino, I've gotten used to her, the older woman Tsunade hasn't been back yet, probably busy with her duties as the Hokage, and finally I learnt what the Hokage is from Ino, she's basically a glorified leader of a village of clan's, not too different from a clan leader, just more control and power.

As for my role as the heir to the clan, well it's nice to not have to think about it to be honest, I've been happy enough resting up here in Konoha if not extremely bored, I swear I've read the book Konoha: A history at least 3 times now, it was one of the books Tsunade insist I read so I know a little more about the village.

Today is no different, I was literally just about to pick up the Damgh thing again through habit until Ino walked in to check on me, and that's when the gorgeous shinobi known as Shikamaru appeared.

He'd apparently decided to accompany her as he was her best friend and they were catching up as it was his day off.

Shikamaru was by far the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on if I'm being honest. Gorgeous Cappuccino coloured skin, chocolate brown coloured hair and lovely dark eyes to match. By gods he's hot, to say I'm attracted to the guy is an understatement.

As Ino sets me a bag of lunch down she's brought me from the restaurant called Ichiraku's I believe (She sometimes smuggles me food in insisting I shouldn't have to eat the hospital trash) Shikamaru asks if he can sit down in the chair next to my bed, my only response is to blush as pink as a cherry blossom and nod.

Worse yet or maybe better he decides to make conversation with me to be nice,

"So you're not from around here right?" He asks whilst flashing me a friendly smile.

"N-No" is all I can manage stuttering hopelessly, Damgh it why am I embarrassing myself around him so much just because I fancy him!?

Ino flashes me a knowing smirk before deciding to save me from embarrassing me further, "No his clan is from a different island off the coast of Japan right?" She asks looking at me for confirmation

"Y-Yes!" I stutter again, god he must think I'm pathetic not being able to manage anything more than a one word answer, mind you I always go shy around guys I like, especially one's I really like.

"So what do you think of Konoha?" he asks clearly clocking the book on my bed.

"I.. erm, it s-seems i-interesting, but I c-can't really say as I h-haven't really seen it yet"

"That's true, so what's it like where you're clan lives?" He smiles at me once again, I wish he wouldn't do that, come on don't stutter now I mentally reprimand myself.

"Well we l-live high up in a forest on mountain isolated from other clans for our own safety mainly, the surroundings are beautiful but it isn't like Konoha with running water or electricity" This is true if we want a shower the only option is boiled rainwater we've collected and trust me it goes cold quickly.

"Really?" he asks looking genuinely surprised "It must be hard then having no water or electricity, I mean Konoha isn't that advanced but I can't imagine not having running water, it must be very troublesome to say the least!" He say's slouching lazily in his chair.

"Come again?" I say looking completely stupid, however once again Ino saves my arse.

"Shikamaru means it must be very difficult" she laughs, "Troublesome is his favourite word, you'll get used to it!" she says still laughing.

Shikamaru simply glares at her only muttering "Troublesome woman!" Which sets me off laughing only for me to roll over in pain from my lungs, "Aaah!" I seethe almost doubling over in pain.

The only sound that followed next was a sharp crack of Ino's hand hitting Shikamaru's cheek, "Is that what you think of your best friend huh?" Ino screams, all of a sudden she's become very scary seeing the furious look on her face, she looks ready to strangle Shikamaru. "Now look what you've done you lazy arsed baka! You've caused him pain and embarrassed me!" Ino says before storming out the room to get some medication for me.

"Troublesome Bitch!" Shikamaru shouts in response, a sudden smash could be heard from somewhere down the corridor.

Shikamaru then turns his attention to me "Sorry about that!" He smiles nervously "Damgh woman no wonder I don't date them!" he mutters before quickly checking my chest and breathing before handing me some painkillers from his pocket, "Here I'm no expert but these are Chunnin rated pain killers, they should help the pain until Ino calms down from her rampage!" He smiles offering me the pills.

"Thanks!" I say before quickly swallowing them, however as I move my arm, he cocks his eyebrow before moving his hand to my sleeve.

"May i?" he asks moving to move my sleeve up, he must have noticed my tattoo.

"Sure" I smile as he rolls it up, he looks at my tattoo for about five minutes his face expressionless before smiling.

"You're tattoo, it's a nice design! Does it mean anything?" He compliments.

"Not really, I just really liked the design, especially the blue in it, it's my favourite colour!"

"That's fair enough, wanna see mine?" He offers smiling at me again,

"S-sure" I say rather nervously hoping it isn't somewhere like his arse, but to either my relief or disappointment it isn't as he removes his jacket and there's some kanji written in a cloud along his back through his fishnet vest

"It says gone but never forgotten, may you be free to roam the clouds, rest in peace sensei!"

"Aww that's really sweet, in honour of your sensei I'm guessing?"

"Yep, I'm glad you like it!" he smiles

At that moment Ino walks in apparently calmed down from her rage with a bottle of medicine "Honestly cover yourself up Shikamaru!" she snaps.

"I was just showing him my tattoo, anyway he won't need that medicine just yet I gave him some Chunnin pain killers!"

"Oh!" Ino says clearly surprised.

"Anyway I better be going, I have some paperwork from the brats at the academy to grade" He says frowning, "But I'll come by and see you again tomorrow provided if Ino isn't too troublesome as you seem nice and interesting, it was nice meeting you erm…"

"Zac, my name's zac" I smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then zac!" He smiles before excusing himself,

The minute he's out of earshot Ino pounces on me, "So what do you think?"

"He seems nice!" I reply

"So did you know Shika's bisexual? I'll see if I can set you two up!" Ino squealed with joy

Wow, wow, wow did she just say what I thought she just did? Set me up with Shikamaru? And he's bi? I blushed as red as a strawberry.

"What?" Ino asks, "I know you fancy him, that's why I stormed out before!" Ino smiles knowingly.

"W-what m-makes y-you think you can s-set u-us u-up?" I ask nervously

"Shika likes you I can tell, I heard some of what you guys were talking about, trust me usually if I stormed out and left Shika with someone he doesn't know he either doesn't say a word or just follows me, plus he isn't normally a big fan of smiling!"

"So you stormed out before to give us time alone?" I said assuming that's why she did.

"Of course!" Ino grinned "That was just acting, I wouldn't normally flip he always calls me a troublesome woman, besides every good matchmaker knows when to leave the couple to have alone time!" She smiled

Oh gods she sounds just like Tsunade,

"Anyway he said he'd come and see you again tomorrow so he clearly likes you, that's a big thing for a lazy ninja like him to actually make an effort like that!"

"O-okay, I hope you're right Ino" I smile nervously at her.

"Of course I am, a woman's intuition is never wrong!" she states proudly, "Anyway get some rest I'll be back in a couple of hours!" She smiles and with that she's gone.

Feeling all the recent excitement of the afternoon catching up with me I decide some rest would be good and drift off dreaming of that gorgeous cappuccino coloured Shikamaru.

**Hey guys that's the prologue finished, what do you think? I'm really curious to know as this whole style of writing and writing Shikamaru yaoi is kind of new to me. Yes for the record I am a big, big fan of Shikamaru and think he's gorgeous so maybe a few of my own feelings came into play there, but seriously come on Shikamaru is so Hot you can't deny it ;D! anyway for any fans of Legendary Lovers there should be a new chapter up tomorrow night depending how much coursework I have to do tomorrow, please review and let me know what you think my lovelies as I wanna continue this but your opinions count my lovelies, chow for now Sweetie Darlings and I love you all as always, **

**Your devoted author Muge 3 :')**


End file.
